pearlsbeforeswinefandomcom-20200214-history
Zebra's herd
Zebra's herd is a large herd of Zebras that live in the world of Pearls, of which Zebra is a member. The herd has been terrorized by Lions, Cheetahs, Hyenas, and most often Crocodiles. Zebra continuously tries to find ways to pacify his enemies and/or save his herd, but to no avail. Individual Zebras Uncle Gus (deceased) Zebra's Uncle Gus appears in a Nature Show where some lions eat him. George (deceased) George was a zebra who sprained his ankle and the lions made him into nachos. Burt (deceased) Burt was a stupid Zebra who sacrificed himself to be eaten by the lions. Cousin Lou (deceased) Lou was Zebra's Cousin who tried to get a secret wire on the lions so the zebras would know what they were up to. Apparently a lion ate him. Aunt Leah (presumbly deceased) Aunt Leah was an elderly zebra who proably died at the paws of the lions. Zebra's date (deceased) Zebra had a date, but she was killed by crocodiles. Cousin Bob (deceased) Cousin Bob turned to religion and went to go get baptized in a river only to be eaten by crocs. "Worried Zebra" (deceased) A emailer to Zebra's email system had the nickname Worried Zebra, and he told Zebra lions were looking at him and he thought he was going to die. He was eaten when Zebra told him just to smile his problems away. Willy Willy was a zebra who attended the 2003 Courage Awards. Brave Cousin Stevie (deceased) Stevie was a zebra who drank from the croc water hole more times then anyone else, but died because of it. Food, Speed demon, the mighty Hercules When Zebra was showing pig pictures of relatives, he showed him the fastest zebra in the herd: Speed demon. The strongest zebra in the herd: the mighty Hercules. And the slowest. Pig asked what they called him, and Zebra replies, "Food". Jimmy Jimmy was Zebra's cousin who read the losses of Zebras. Paige (deceased) Paige was a zebra killed by lions or crocs. Kim (deceased) Kim was a zebra killed by lions or crocs. Randy (deceased) Randy was a zebra killed by lions or crocs. Barbara (deceased) Barbara was a zebra killed by lions or crocs. Mitch (deceased) Mitch was a zebra killed by lions or crocs. Edna (deceased) Edna was a zebra killed by lions or crocs. Lorrie (deceased) Lorrie was a zebra killed by lions or crocs. Erin (deceased) Erin was a zebra killed by lions or crocs. Stephanie (deceased) Stephanie was a zebra killed by lions or crocs. Pam (deceased) Pam was a zebra killed by lions or crocs. Heather (deceased) Heather was a zebra killed by lions or crocs. Sid (deceased) Sid was a zebra killed by lions or crocs. Amy (deceased) Amy was a zebra killed by lions or crocs. Mary Anne (deceased) Mary Anne was a zebra killed by lions or crocs. Lisa (deceased) Lisa was a zebra killed by lions or crocs. Ivona (deceased) Ivona was a zebra killed by lions or crocs. Alex (deceased) Alex was a zebra killed by lions or crocs. Nicole (deceased) Nicole was a zebra killed by lions or crocs. Peri (deceased) Peri was a zebra killed by lions or crocs. Toby (deceased) Toby was a zebra killed by lions or crocs. John (deceased) John was a zebra killed by lions or crocs. Shanua (deceased) Shanua was a zebra killed by lions or crocs. Maura (deceased) Maura was a zebra killed by lions or crocs. Linda (deceased) Linda was a zebra killed by lions or crocs. Meredith (deceased) Meredith was a zebra killed by lions or crocs. Clarke (deceased) Clarke was a zebra killed by lions or crocs. Sandra (deceased) Sandra was a zebra killed by lions or crocs. Patrick (deceased) Patrick was a zebra killed by lions or crocs. Nicky (deceased) Nicky was a zebra who won the zebra lifetime achievement award, and was killed by lions. Larry (deceased) Larry was the unfortunate Zebra killed by Safari Bob. The Unknown Couple A Zebra Couple went into the newly separated watering hole. It is unknown whether they died or lived. The Stepmother (deceased?) A stepmother was tricked into going into the "chomping" section in a watering hole and presumbly died. Eddie (deceased) Eddie was a zebra devoured by the crocs. Vinny (deceased) Vinny was a zebra devoured by the crocs. Zebra's Brother (deceased) He was a relative eaten by lions. The Olympic Zebras (all probably deceased) Zebras who entered the olympics and probably all died for various reasons. The "Adopt-A-Zebra" zebra (deceased) This was a zebra who was adopted by crocs and later devoured by them (much to the foster mom's grievance.) Aunt Hildie (deceased) She was Zebra's aunt. Her death is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Zebras